1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oral and dental hygienic preparations effective against caries through the presence of water-soluble salts of phosphoric acid esters of alkoxylated polyols. The salts reduce the solubility and inhibit the crystal growth and phosphate ion exchange of hydroxyl apatite (main component of tooth enamel and dental calculus).
2. Statement of the Related Art
Oral and dental hygiene preparations are products used to clean and care for the teeth, the oral cavity and the throat. In addition to eliminating halitosis and removing coatings, the function of oral and dental hygiene preparations is to prevent dental diseases, such as caries and periodontosis, and also the formation of dental calculus (tartar).
It is known that water-soluble organic phosphates have a caries-prophylactic effect. Additives which have been proposed for oral and dental hygiene preparations include, for example, mono- and disodium glycerophosphate, fructose-6-phosphate, sorbitol-6-phosphate, glucose-1-phosphate and glucose-6-phosphate. Salts of phosphoric acid esters of lactose and sucrose have also been described as cariostatic components. Although these products are effective to a certain extent in reducing the solubility of apatite and in inhibiting crystal growth, the level of their effectiveness is not sufficient for adequate protection against the demineralization of dental enamel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,419 discloses oral compositions for calculus retardation which are organic polyphosphonates containing at least two geminal or three vicinal phosphono moieties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,662, which relates to corrosion inhibitors for highly oxygenated systems such as used in oil, gas, and earth drilling, describes a process for the esterification of alkoxylated polyols with phosphoric acid.